lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Servers/Eras of Arda
News and Announcements General Information The Server The Second Age Server is made for people who wants to experience the Second Age. The timeline of our server begins after the forging of the Rings of Power, when Annatar was revealed to be Sauron. This means factions like Eregion still exist, as they have not been destroyed yet. In order to ensure the best Second Age experience, we have made a Second Age sub-mod, which will change various textures, biomes as well as the map to fit with the theme of the Second Age. The year of the server can be calculated by simply assuming we take place in the Second Age, thus meaning if the mod displays we're in the Shire Reckoning 1607, we would be in the Second Age 1607. For further contact with us as well as announcements, you are more than welcome to join our Facebook page Also, join our Discord! We are a server open to the majority of the community, although roleplay is advised. In our experience, everyone is going to have a much more fun time when they are roleplaying, which is why we are going to set this base line for the server. This does not mean players have to pick lore characters, as custom characers are more than welcome as well. However, roleplay is key and is expected! The greater and more you roleplay, the more we're going to like you in staff, and who knows - maybe it'll trigger a nice gift someday? Our special version of the LotR mod will update along with the original version, and in future we might update some of our features as well, such as adding in the missing continents of Dark Land as well as the Land of the Sun. We are more than open to hear your questions, and we hope to see you on the server soon enough! The First Age Map INFO TO BE ADDED... MAP HERE Roleplay and Roles Roleplay is advised (but not a must) and you must therefore apply in order to become a lore character. You are also welcome to apply for a special custom character if you want to, although it is not a necessity to do for custom character, unless it rules a faction. The application must be posted HERE ! Coming soon. Factions Coming soon. Rules of the Server (UNDER RE-WORK!) Section A. – General Rules: §1. Common sense is to be expected. Any breakage of such common sense will be taken as a breakage of the rules, and the punishment will always depend upon the crime. The rule of common sense applies to the use of RP as well. §2. The word of the Staff is law. If you disagree with it, contact the staff member in question's superior. §3. Swearing is allowed, in moderation (none of the more "extreme" words - keep it about PG-13). §4. Any specific major roles upon the server that come from lore will require an application. For more info about specific roles, see the Roleplay section. §5. Any disrespect, towards anyone, will not be tolerated. §6. Hacking, in any form, is not allowed. Same rules apply for use of player radar and X-Ray mods! §7. Being in the Nether as well as in the Overworld is not allowed! If you for whatever reason is stuck there, inform staff immediately! §8. It is not allowed to claim or block off Fast Travel points, even if your faction owns the land or area! All players must be able to travel to and from a Fast Travel point freely! §9. No combat-logging (logging off while in an active combat scenario or teleporting away!) §10. No spawn nor afk-killing! At least 5 minutes must occur before one may start hunting people who has just recently spawned or returned from afk. §11. Waypoints inside other players' builds/claimed areas are not allowed without their consent! At the same time, if a settlement is walled off, it is not allowed to climb over those walls using glitches or mobs/NPCs! §12. When teleporting to a player or nearby a player, at least 3 minutes must occur before /hunting the player is allowed. This also applies to players teleporting to/near you! §13. It is not allowed to teleport other players into a build without the permission of the build's owner! §14. Any form of exploits, or cheats that aren't necessarily hacks, will be punished relative to the crime. §15. Special tags costs 5 blocks of silver. Rank tags may freely be given out by leaders to their subjects. §16. Griefing is not allowed! This means looting chests, placing/breaking blocks and/or killing halted NPCs/mounts/pets/traders in an area belonging to another player even if it is not banner protected. §17. No land, cities, settlements, etc. can be conquered without declaring war! §18. The maximum allowed amount of NPCs is controlled by the amount of Tokens players have. Players in peace times have 10 Tokens and in war times they have 20 Tokens. The Token cost of NPCs is as following: Levy Troops cost 1 Token, Regular Troops cost 2 Tokens, Elite Troops cost 3 Tokens, Cavalry Troops cost 3 Tokens, Large Troops (trolls, huorns, etc.) cost 6 Tokens! If in doubt regarding the class of an NPC, ask Staff! Players must hire units that belong to their faction only. Do note it is only allowed to use NPCs and invasion horns from your own faction, save for special occasions allowed by Staff! §19. Making large amounts of destructions around the world, for no good reasons, will be counted as world-griefing and can lead to punishment. §20. All players must pick an appropriate nickname for their character on the server! §21. It is NOT allowed to teleport to other players during an active combat scenario! The following is considered to start an active combat scenario: * Hitting a player * Shooting at a player (even if the shot misses) * Using /hunt A combat scenario will end after 10 minutes without action OR if the attacked player flees to a walled off build. §22. Players are allowed to request fly for building. However, fly is ONLY for building and abusing it will lead to punishment! Having fly enabled is at players' own risk, there will be no refunds if players die due to server restarting while they're mid-air! You may not under any circumstances enter any fighting scenarios with flight enabled! §23. RP/Lore Items can only be obtained from other players by trading, special war terms made for battles between factions and alike. §24. It is NOT allowed to kill the same player too often! Over-hunting the same player can lead to PvP restrictions for an unknown amount of time! §25. When a player has been hunted or killed in PvP, a least an hour must occuer before that player may be hunted/killed again. However, should that player decide to go out and seek PvP himself/herself, that timer will canceled. Meanwhile, players walking into a faction's main land/homeland may be killed at all times. If you don't want to get killed, don't enter the land of potential hostile players. §26. When attacking at day time, /hunt must be issued at least 2 minutes before the attack. If the hunted player accepts the /hunt, the PvP may commence immediately. But ONLY if the player accepts it! §27. It is allowed to kill players inside your own build, but they are of course allowed to defend themselves. §28. Players are safe from being killed inside the walls of friendly builds (unless a war event, such as a battle, siege, raid etc. is taking place). This means walled cities/town/forts/etc. friendly builds are safe havens for players. Walls are defined as city walls or the walls of a house. Anything that encloses a build. If a player is being /hunted or attacked at night, he/she is allowed to run/flee (but NOT teleport/fast travel) into a friendly walled off build, to be safe. A walled off build is NOT a simple dirt house! It must be an approved build like a village, town, city, farmstead etc. etc. However, if the player who flees into his walled builds, shoots at you from his walls, you are allowed to retaliate (as in shoot back) as the defender initiated combat inside of their build themself. §29. A player can tell other players to leave his/her walled build, if he/she feels distressed! However, should the player owning the build initiate an active combat scenario, the other players do not have to leave as they defend themselves from the owner attacking them. §30. When attacking at night time, it is not needed to use /hunt. In order to be safe from hostile attacks at night, we advise players to stay safe within friendly walls. §31. If an active combat scenario has taken place for a longer period, due to one of the players hiding for too long or some other reason, the fight will end. 10 minutes without action ends the combat scenario! §32. Players are not allowed to have +alignment with factions they RP/lore-wise are enemies with. This means that Gundabad players are not allowed to have +alignment with Dwarves for an instance, or Elves having +alignment with Mordor and so on. Under special RP circumstances can players request Staff, to be allowed to have +alignment with certain "enemy" factions. §33. Purchasing of blocks and spawn eggs. As players will not be able to make all blocks due to §32, we support players to purchase blocks from Staff members. Regular building blocks are 2 coins per block, while special blocks such as beacons cost 50 coins per block. Players can also buy spawn eggs of animals and NPCs. These can be purchased from Staff and are only to be used in Staff approved player builds and nowhere else! It is also allowed to purchase citizens and animals for 400 coins pr. NPC. Commanders and traders can be bought for approved builds at the cost of 2000 coins! Do note, you can ONLY purchase NPCs fitting to your faction! It is also allowed, for special approved builds, to ask the owner or a Project Admin to populate the build. §34. Traps and "defensive" devices (barricades, trenches, moats etc.) in a build has to be approved by the owner or a Project Admin! Builds has to be made as realistic as possible after all... Section B. - Claiming Land and Custom Factions: Click the link to the right to display. §1. Custom factions can be created, however – at least 3 players must be in a group in order for one to be created as a standard. However, if there is a special lore reason for it – groups with less people can create a custom faction. §2. Applications for custom factions must be made in the Wikia page or send in a message to our Facebook page. The application must contain information of which area they wish to claim in the creation of the custom faction. The area MUST be un-owned and therefore claimable. The application must also contain information about the official faction armour of the custom faction, lore of the faction, alignment and so on. It also has to make sense in a lore perspective. As soon as a custom faction application has been sent, the wanted area for the custom faction will be considered un-claimable, while the application is still in the process of being answered by staff. This rule is made so no faction claims the area while the custom faction waits for a response. As soon as the custom faction has been created, the players of the custom faction must now follow any other rules like any regular faction. §3. In order to claim un-owned land, one must begin the construction of a settlement/colony in the unowned land. Factions must declare their claim to the public, so everyone are aware of their claim! §4. The wanted land MUST be accessible, meaning if it’s blockaded in any way (such as hostile territory surrounding it) it is not possible to claim the area. There must be a clear way into the area in order to claim it. There must also be a clear path of transportation, meaning if one wants to settle an island, one would require a ship as well as a harbour to sail there. The new and unclaimed land does of course not need to have a harbour first (for obvious reasons), but the "homebase" of the ship used in the colonization MUST have a harbour to dock the ship at. §5. Only faction leaders as well as the highest ranking members of a faction can claim land (such as royal family, High-Lords etc.) §6. It is not allowed to claim new land until these requirements are filled: 1. Capital of the homeland must be somewhat finished! One does not simply conquer new lands, without having something at home first... When we say "somewhat finished" we mean that it has basic infrastructure such as housing, markets, barracks, palace/town hall etc. The key elements of a city! Again, the city can always expand and be bigger of course, but it must have basic infrastructure before it is considered "somewhat finished". 2. If one has other colonies, they have to be "somewhat finished"! One may not start claiming new land until the previous claimed land has a "somewhat finished" colony. §8. When claiming land, one must send a message to the Facebook page, showing a picture of the map which marks where the colony is being/has been placed. As well as this, one must also how pictures of the colony itself, so staff can review the size of it. Incase one does not have Facebook, please send the claim to our wikia page or contact a staff member! This is so the new claim can be added to the SA Map Overview, which can be downloaded under the section "Download Links". §6. A single colony does not give a faction the control of a whole new biome. The size of the colonial land depends on the size of the colonial village/town/city. The bigger the build, the bigger area you get. The area you get will be decided by Staff (most likely the server owner) when you have send your claim to the Facebook page. The colonial land can be expanded by adding more settlements within its borders. Section C. – Rules of War: Click the link to the right to display. §1. The use of mithril weapons and armour is not permitted in war events (battles, sieges, etc.)! However, faction leaders are allowed to use one single piece of mithril armour in these "events". §2. During a war, faction equipment is a must! You need a good reason for why you're not using the equipment your faction provides or something alike. Custom factions are allowed to "design" their own custom faction armour and weapon set, although this armour/weapon set must be approved by staff. To see which sort of equipment your faction uses, please check the Factions List where it lists which sort of NPCs/faction equipment your faction is using. §3 .New wars can only be declared between faction leaders. §4. When declaring war, the enemy faction leader must be informed. §5. Wars can only be declared on the same faction every fortnight, meaning wars can not be declared on Faction 1 by Faction 2, then one day's peace and suddenly Faction 2 declares war on Faction 1 again! §6. Factions can only declare/join one war at a time, although they can still be declared war upon by factions which are not currently in a war. §7. When declaring a colonial war, meaning war against a faction to take over colonial land, that war may ONLY take place in the colonial area. A colonial war cannot spread to the homeland of the faction, as the war is about the colony and not its homeland. If one wishes to conquer the homeland as well, one must wait a fortnight before declaring a new war once the colonial war is over. §8. Other than faction leaders, only designated representatives of a kingdom (such as a Diplomats/Lords/Princes/Queens etc) can declare aid to a faction if at war as long as the King or Faction leader has granted the designated representative the ability to do so. They are also the only ones allowed to establish diplomatic deals with other factions such as "open borders", "alliances", "non-aggression pacts" and so on. All treaties must be written on a signed by the affected parties as a proof of existence! §9. In order for armies go from point A to point C, the warring factions’ armies needs a clear way. This means they may cross through their own land as well as allied land. To cross neutral land, it has to be either unowned or they must make diplomatic deals, such as "open borders" to cross through the land. However, if a faction needs to go from point A to point C and Point B is hostile, they will either need to fight their way or find another way around to point C. You cannot simply attack Mordor from Eriador, if you do not have a clear way in between. Use common sense and realism to find the best way. Same rules applies when crossing the ocean with an army - and a transport fleet will be needed to "transport" that army! §10. It is not possible for any other armies than Dwarven and Gundabad Orc armies to cross neutral or hostile owned mountains! However, all armies can cross friendly owned mountains as well as capture any enemy settlement in the mountains. §11. In order for armies to cross areas via rivers, there must be ways of transportation to cross them, such as bridges, ships or river crossings. §12. Any castles or settlement of considerable size cannot simply be walked past and must captured in order to move past it with an "army". §13. It has to be pointed out, that when talking about armies, the rules are not referring to individual players. It only refers to what is possible to attack and besiege in wars, when taking larger armies into account. This means any players can freely cross rivers and mountains whether they be hostile, neutral or friendly owned whenever they want. §14. Settlements has to be attacked in whatever order makes the most sense. This means you cannot simply attack settlements far in the east if you attack from the west. You have to conquer whatever settlements that lies the closest to your “armies” and “fleets”. §15. Any "un-official" settlements (settlements not marked on the SA Map Overview) will not be needed to be captured in order to conquer all the land! It is your own responsibility to inform staff of the locations of the "official" settlements in your faction before a war commences! §16. War events, such as battles or sieges, must be set an arranged time and date. The T/D (time and date) must be made with the leader of the local area, which the war events takes place on. For an instance, if a battle is to happen on Forostar, the T/D must be made between the attackers and the Lord of Forostar and NOT between the attackers and the King of Númenor, unless it's the king who directly owns the land. The leader of the local area does not need to participate in the war events, but must at least have the chance to do so, thus why the T/D must be made with him/her. §17. Players from factions which are not a part of the war may NOT participate in battles, sieges etc. by themselves! §18. In wars, where the defenders has less than 3 "official" settlements, castles etc., - up to 3 battles/sieges must be made in total. This means, that if a faction only has one city, the attackers must win 2 regular battles before being able to siege the capital. Should the defending faction have 2 settlements, castles, etc., the number of battles would be 1 instead of 2. §19. Looting the captured settlements is only allowed once 48 hours has passed since the capturing of the settlement. This rule can be "over-ruled" if both factions agrees to it. Looting means taking stuff from chests and NOT griefing the place! §20. There are two types of "conquering" builds. The first type is capturing/conquring builds in a claimed land and the second type is capturing/conquering builds in a faction's homeland. The types are described as following: First type: Capturing/conquering builds in a claimed land makes the build belong to the conquering faction and it is therefore under the control of the faction which occupies the build once the war is over. An example of a build in a claimed land would be a Gundabad build in Gladden Fields, as the biome has been claimed by Gundabad, but is not the native/ main land of Gundabad itself. Second type: Capturing/conquering builds in a faction's homeland makes the build under the occupying faction's control as long as the war is going on. Once the war is over, any occupied builds from the homeland will become "vassal" build under the rule of the faction which occupied the area. This also means that if Faction A takes over every single "official" build of another faction's homeland, meaning the whole faction is "gone"/has been conquered, the whole faction will become a vassal faction/state to the winning faction. An example of a build in homeland would be a Harad build in Near Harad, as Near Harad is the native biome/ main land of the faction: Near Haradrim. It has to be noted that if the homeland of a faction has been conquered, its colonies WON'T automatically belong to the faction which conquered the other faction's homeland. Those colonies will still be counted as "free" of occupation. §21. The terms of being a vassal state/build must be negotiated once a war is over. However, a tribute must be paid to the winning faction. The only way to change the state of being a vassal state/faction/build would be to rebel against the occupying faction. §22. Vassal states/factions/builds does not have to join the wars of the occupying factions. They are docile meaning they cannot declare wars against anyone, but against their occupiers. However, a faction like Gundabad cannot force Eregion to join its wars, just because Eregion has currently a vassal state/faction to Gundabad. §23. As long as a build is a "vassal" build, the build belongs to its original owner. However, should the original owner change faction, the "vassal" build will now go under full control of the occupying faction. §24. When conquering areas/states/factions/builds which are already "vassals", the conquering faction can either decide to liberate them, or make them "vassals" under a new ruler. §25. Peace agreements can be made under any given time in a war. §26. Like when claiming land, when a war is over the war parties must send a message to staff, showing the new borders of the affected factions, so that the SA Map Overview may be changed. It is also important to inform whether the conquered land is fully under the winning faction's control or if it is a "vassal" state. §27. The usage of Horns of Conquest is not allowed in war events (battles, sieges etc.) by default. §28. It is NOT allowed to simply just change builds made by other players, even if your faction has conquered them fully and they're not in the homeland of your enemy. However, it is allowed to change the build a bit to make it seem like it has been conquered by your faction. For an instance, if orcs conquers a Númenorean fort in Ithilien, they are allowed to "orcify" the build. However, major changes are NOT allowed unless the original owner/designer of the build has allowed it! Section D. – Regular Battles: Click the link to the right to display. §1. Battles are to be announced when attacking in open field as well as any un-walled settlements. §2. A battle must start with the attackers a minimum 500 blocks away from the defenders, and with a grace period to allow the the different armies to position themselves. Once the different armies are ready, the battle may commence. Armies may flee, but as soon as the fleeing army is more than 800 blocks away from the battlefield, the battle is over. You may NOT flee with teleporting or fast-travel; you MUST walk the distance! No teleportation of any kind is allowed in combat! §3. People who die in a battle are NOT allowed to re-join it! 'Section E. – Sieges:' Click the link to the right to display. §1. Sieges are to be announced when attacking walled settlements. §2. Time and date for a siege must be discussed with the leader of the besieged build (so not necessarily the faction leader)! §3. Once a siege is officially announced, at least 24 hours must occur before the siege may take place. Meanwhile the besieging nation may make a siege camp around or near the enemy fortress or city if they choose to, without the defenders being allowed to intervene. During the siege, the attackers are allowed to place siege equipment such as siege towers, ladders and alike. If the area is protected, they may ask a staff member to place their equipment where it needs to be. §4. The gates of the besieged settlements must be unprotected during a siege battle, in order for the attackers to be able to break the gate! Note: The besieging faction may ask Staff to place a battering-ram in front of the enemy main gate (which needs to be unprotected during the siege battle). This battering ram must be designed have one piece of explosive in front of it, so it can blow a small hole on the enemy gate. The explosive may NOT be activated until during the actual siege battle and the gate has to be unprotected, so the battering ram can blow a whole into it. §5. It is not allowed to build outside of your walls during a siege! It's simply not realistic. Section F. - Underground Warfare: Click the link to the right to display. §1. Underground Warfare refers to battles and sieges taking place in Dwarven and Orcish underground builds. §2. Unlike when besieging cities and castles on the surface, doing so in an "underground" build, such as a Dwarven city may take multiple sieges and battles. One has to remember, that in realitiy, a Dwarven city wasn't just a city, but could be a whole kingdom (Look at Khazad-dûm or Erebor). The amount of sieges/battles it takes to conquer an underground build is decided by the amount of "Great Halls" in the city. §3. The amount of official "Great Halls" in an "underground" build is decided by a Project Admin (or the owner). "Great Halls" in a Dwarven city can consist of multiple minor halls. They usually refer to parts of the city where one may find specific things such as the great forges, habitation, treasury, barracks and armour and so on. §4. "Great Halls" HAS to be divided by larger gates in order for players and Project Admins to easily distinguish between them. Supporting the Server Donations The server has powerful hardware, software and high quality support from our hosts at Akliz. This is rather costly but worth it. In case people wish to support the server with donations they can do it via Patreon - Eras of Arda project Spread the word The server is listed on the server lists and forums mentioned below. We encourage all players who feel happy about the server to vote on a regular basis, give diamonds, subscribe and favorite our submission pages. This will increase the exposure of the server to the eyes of potentially interested players. * Planetminecraft.com * Minecraft-MP.com * MCSL.com * Minecraft Servers List.net * MineCraftServers.org * Possibly more to come. Staff On-the-scenes Staff: Owner: * PredatorFish Project & Event Administrators: * CptArthos Law Enforcement Administrators: * Grievous1138 Lore Administrators: * Ser_Hightower ''(''Helcaryon) * Turammarth Trial Administrators: * That_Mage Behind-the-scenes Staff: Advisor: * AlteOgre * TepelStreeltje * GeneralBeaver Modding Management: * Timgodreuil We are very satisfied with our current Team, please do not ask to become a Staff-Member! Download Links To download the submod, use this link (do note the sub-mod gets updated every now and then, adding in new content for the players to play with): ('Link' to be added) To download the serverside mod on the Technic Launcher, use this link (managed by Jerlag01): https://www.technicpack.net/modpack/lotr-first-age-modpack.1046616 !!Submod not present yet!! Terms and Use This submod and server was created by PredatorFish and the Eras of Arda team in 2016 with the permission from Mevans, creator of the Lord of the Rings mod for Minecraft. Any part of their publications may not be used in any sort, other than singleplayer Minecraft worlds, without the permission of PredatorFish. Special Thanks A big thanks to our primary Modder, Timgodreuil, for creating a special serverside mod for us! In addition to this, a huge thanks to _Devil, High King Ithilion, and Calanon Evergreen for supplying us with some of the many custom textures. We would also like to give our thanks to the LotR mod team, for helping us through this process. Category:Servers